Talk Dirty to Me- High School Edition
by thelanguage
Summary: Bo Dennis deals with the struggles of her high school bully, Evony, and a new transferred student who has some ties with her( Tamsin). High school version without the powers. Hale/Kenzi and Bo/ Tamsin. Some appearances from Dyson, Lauren, Trick, and Stella. Not a one-shot, this will be going a long way. I have chapters up my sleeve! Rate and Review please! First fanfic keep in mind
1. Chapter 1

Talk dirty to me- High School edition

Chapter one: the meeting

*ring ring* Bo sat up from her bed looking at her alarm clock. "Shit" she cursed out loud, this was her first day back and she was already going to be late. Jumping up from her bed she went into her closet to gather her clothes for the day to and sat them on her bed. She quickly took a shower and applied her make-up. As she walked out she saw Kenzi sitting on her bed, already dressed.

"Kenzi! What are you doing here?! Bo yelled at her best friend, they had been going to high school together since freshman year and she couldn't wait to spend senior year with her.

"Woah there BoBo, keep it in your towel" Kenzi said shielding her eyes from the very uncovered Bo. Bo hadn't noticed she dropped her towel and quickly covered her up again.

"Hand me my clothes Kenz, we can't be late on the first day back".

Kenzi quickly handed her clothes and backed away, "I'll be in the death machine when you're ready". Bo rolled her eyes at the reference to her car and got dressed.

"Trick going to school"

"Okay, lock up". Bo closed the door behind her and walked out. "Ouch! Hot stuff, you look FINE!", Kenzi said taking in her best friend make up and glorious brown hair that was curled in a pony tail with her tight black legging and revealing cleavage top that hung a little below her chest.

"Oh hush Kenzi and drive before we're late", Bo said. "Fine." Kenzi chucked out with a little laugh.

When they got to school, they saw Dyson and Lauren already getting their schedule.

"Hey guys", Bo said awkwardly. They were all friends but she still couldn't get over her ex's being in the the same friend group.

Dyson stood there with a tall African American guy around our age who seemed to be checking out Kenzi. Bo looked over to see her friends' reaction and she was blushing! I think she has the hots for him Bo thought in her head. I will make a mental note during lunch to ask her about it. She had most of her classes with her friends which included lunch, expect 4th period. Health.

She sat down at her table alone since she got there two seconds before the bell rang. Mrs. Stella introduced herself as the teacher for the course and started to call out names. "Henry,here. Paul,here. Diane, here. Elizabeth here... Bo, here. Tamsin, Tamsin? Has anyone seen tamsin? The students started to shake their heads no just as a tall blonde girl walked in and handed Mrs. Stella a note which seemed to be the reason why she was late.

"Fine.. ummm, take a seat by Bo over there", pointing to the brunette. Wow, Bo thought. She wasn't exactly over Lauren yet, their breakup was recent and she was still trying to figure out if she had any feelings for her but this girl took her breathe away, which was rare for Bo since she was the hottest girl at the school; she could have any guy or even girl she wanted. The blonde sat down and Bo reached out to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bo and I don't think we've properly meet. What's your name?", not taking the brunette hand and giving her a look of pure disgust.

"Tamsin, are you death or something?, she just said my name less than a minute ago" the blonde snapped back harshly.

Bo blushed a little, "Oh, I just wanted to introduce myself properly since we're going to be sitting next to each other, that's all." Giving tamsin a little smile.

"Fine, well, your job is done as you can see THIS is class. I know about you already Bo Dennis, this is not a flirting session with the new transferred student. Evony told me all about you, okay?".

"Well, Evony knows nothing about me, okay?" Bo snapped back.

Bo couldn't believe the nerve of this girl, Evony was always a nosey brat sticking her nose in other people business when it didn't belong there.

"Besides..." the blonde said leaning in real close to Bo ear , "You're not my type." Tamsin said seductively with a smirk.

Bo gasped as the blonde pulled back looking at her stunned.

"Girls, cut it out... NOW". Stella yelled which cut Bo from her trace. Tamsin was hot and probably completely straight since she said "I'm not here type". I'm everyones type so how is that even possible Bo thought throughout the rest of the course with confusion before then bell rang.


	2. Lunchroom Fiesta!

"Kenzi! Dyson! Lauren! Over here!", Bo yelled over to her friends trying to grab their attention.

The lunchroom was crowded with idiots today she thought. Over the loud commotion her friends couldn't hear her, so she decided to walk over to them.

As Bo was walking over she noticed another one of her ex's, Ryan. I seriously need to transfer Bo thought to herself. I literally see someone I dated in the past every five seconds; considering she couldn't stop being friends with them because she didn't want to be known as a heart breaker.

For example, her and Dyson relationship wasn't so bad, he was kind of clingy but a really good guy so they decided to remain friends. Then, she went out with Lauren which Dyson and Kenzi were both against. Lauren cared more about her grades than she cared about Bo and even though it didn't work out Bo still had feelings for her. Bo decided that maybe her and Lauren could give it another go even though she has told her multiple times to just remain friends for now.

Yeah, Bo thought again, high school IS painful.

Ryan ran up to Bo and slapped her ass. "Hey Bo, how have you been?" He asked with a dorky smile on his face. "Just fine without you", Bo said with a sarcastic wink, "See you around in hell Ryan", Bo added blowing a kiss as she walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys, I've been calling you over there I had a table for us, I think someone just took it", Bo said pointing to a nearby table that was now filled with people.

"It's fine BoBo, we can just sit over there", Kenzi suggested pointing to the "sports clique"; where most of the atheles sat.

Great, Bo thought, I see Tamsin...I didn't even know she played a sport.

"But we don't play a sport Kenz, you know that's the jocks area" Bo sighed, hopefully her friend wouldn't push it.

"It's fine Bo, me and my friend play lacrosse so just sit with us" Dyson offered.

"Okay" Kenzi said "who is your friend anyways Dyson, you haven't introduced him yet" Kenzi added shyly she caught Dyson friend looking at her before school and actually love the attention he was giving her.

"I totally forgot, his name is Hale; he just moved here. I know him from my lacrosse team." Dyson answered just as Hale arrived.

" I was just talking about you bud, this is Kenzi, Bo, and Lauren" Dyson said.

Bo didn't even notice that Lauren was with them she had been so quiet.

"Nice to meet you" Hale said extending his arm to shake everyone hand and when he reached Kenzi lingered a little longer than necessary.

They all started to make their way to the jock side of the cafeteria. "Let's sit here guys." Bo suggested after she saw Tamsin looking at her walking and didn't want to make the mistake of running into her out of class since she had made a fool out of herself trying to flirt.

"We can't Bo, that's where coed cheerleaders sit, we sit in between the soccer players and hockey players, see." Dyson said pointing to the table.

"Oh shit" Bo whispered to herself. Tamsin plays soccer?! Why was she sitting by herself? Bo thought.

The others hadn't notice Bo expression and sat down casually talking and eating. Bo had notice Tamsin glaring at her and shifted uncomfortably. This is so awkward Bo thought and decided to start a conversation with Lauren, who seemed to be working on a project, again.

"So, Lauren, how are your classes coming along" Bo asked "Good! I have chemistry next period and I'm working on an extra credit project right now" Lauren answered with a smile. "That sounds great Lauren, I was hoping that we could actually talk about our-" Bo started being cut off by a loud yell and later noticed it was Evony.

" TAMSIN!" Evony yelled. "What do you want Evony?" Tamsin answered coldly, rolling her eyes "You. I've been looking all around and couldn't find you, I was actually becoming worried" Evony answered seeming untouched. Tamsin took notice and answered "Yeah, yeah, yeah, cry me a river, seriously what do you want?" Tamsin asked again a little more serious. "Meet me after school I want you to meet the head soccer coach" Evony demanded. "Ha, when did I start taking orders from you?", Tamsin asked harshly, "Well since-" Evony started but Tamsin cut her off. " Don't answer. Fine I'll meet up with you after school" Tamsin said rolling her eyes in defeat and getting up to walk pass Bo and her friends.

"Hey, hot pants you should meet me after school we all know how much you love to prey on the innocent?" Tamsin said seductively into Bo ear.

"Ew, please Tamsin you could do so much better than that little slut there" Evony said with disgust.

"Whatever, lets go" Tamsin said pulling away from Bo and turned around once she figured out that Evony wouldn't be watching to wink at her.

"Hellloooooo?!... Earth to BoBo... Who was that blonde bitch with Evony that totally has the hots for you?!" Kenzi asked jumping up and down in her seat.

Bo broke her stare off the hot blonde ass and answered her best friend and the rest of the gang who obviously wanted to know too.

"No one important, just someone from my health class" Bo asked trying to play it cool.

"Well, whoever she is. She's hot and plays soccer. I'll be at every single game from now on; you know how much I love a girl that can handle balls well" Dyson laughed just as Kenzi smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Dyson asked seeming hurt.

"You can't steal BoBo girl, idiot" Kenzi said rolling her eyes

"You're right sorry, Bo" Dyson said looking down at his hands.

"No, it's fine, ask her out. I think she's straight so she's definitely not "my girl." Bo said. She had been wondering that same question herself. Was Tamsin straight?

"Are you sure?, because the way Evony had eyes on her and the way she was looking at you, I don't think so" Dyson asked calmly, trying to play down his new profound crush on Tamsin.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sure it's nothing. Ask her out. Really Dyson, you're a nice guy. I'm sure she'll be happy to go on a date with you" Bo said with a smile.

Secretly, she was sad she wouldn't be the one to take Tamsin out. Maybe it was for the best, she still, after all had feelings for Lauren. But it was something about this girl was different and she wanted to explore more.

I can't believe this.I'm questioning my feelings for some new girl right now, Bo thought. This has never happen before. Bo Dennis usually makes everyone fall for her, not the other way around but Bo thought once again. This is different. I know it's different.


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Secrets

_Haven't posted in awhile sorry guys, but I'm back now! Chapter might be a little short, however, I will try to post more chapters __Saturday and Sunday. Keep favoriting and writing reviews! I seriously love the feedback. _

* * *

*End of the day announcements*

"Goooddddd afternoon folks, Principal Ralph here, I hope you all had a wonderful day back...", Mr Ralph said and joyfully started talking about the importance of high school and life.

_Great_, Bo thought, _another one of 'these' talks_.

Principal Ralph was a tall, skinny, ill-fitted man around 50 years old that started to work at the school 2 years ago. His voice was squeaky and irritating like a mouse so most of the students nick named him "Rat".

"... Anyways don't forget athletes, practice is back in session after school. I repeat practice IS back in session for ALL athletes after school." Mr. Ralph said ending the announcements.

Bo only heard the last part of the speech because she was too busy day dreaming about what happened at lunch a few periods ago.

_Did Dyson really like Tamsin?_ Bo asked herself. She knew Dyson type well since she previously went out with him. Dyson was very clingy and controlling; Tamsin didn't seem like the type to be pushed over or controlled.

Just in the mist of Bo thoughts, the final bell rung and students filled the hallways once again with laughter and talking. Bo spotted Kenzi instantly walking over with Hale towards her locker.

"Well this is my stop, guess I'll see you around" Kenzi said trying not have a panic attack because she had just had the best day of her life with the best guy ever.

"Yeah, I guess, see you later Kenzi. Later Bo, you guys should come meet up with me and Dyson after our lacrosse practice" Hale said secretly trying to hide his nervous grin from Kenzi. He was hoping they could chat more about school... And maybe a possible date.

"Yeah, we'll stop by Hale" Bo said as Hale left.

"I've been meaning to ask you young lady-" Bo started but was cut off by Kenzi.

"It's nothing... Yet. Okay, we can talk about that later tonight at our annual "back to school" sleepover or did you forget? Kenzi asked. Bo had been seeming a little off to her but she didn't think she should mention it just yet.

"Of course not, it's all set up Kenz" Bo said looking over seeing Tamsin approaching them.

Kenzi noticed Bo looking behind her, so she turned around to see the infamous blonde walking towards them.

"Hm, it seems as if I'm not the only one here with a secret" Kenzi smirked.

"Hush, Kenzi!" Bo yelled. "It's nothing, remember Dyson?" Bo said trying to play cool as Tamsin was almost near.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you really willing to give her up to Dyson because you're to nervous to just talk to her. Come on Bo, you've never had a problem with getting what you want before. What's so different about this one?" Kenzi asked. She had never seen Bo so uptight before in her life and it was starting to worry her.

"Not now, okay, We can talk about this later tonight" Bo sighed.

"Promise?" Kenzi asked sticking out her pinky finger towards Bo.

"Promise." Bo answered wrapping her pinky finger around Kenzi's.

"Hey Bo. Who's the friend?" Tamsin asked with a smirk finally making her way over to the group of friends.

"I'm Kenzi. BoBo's bestie. I can tell we are going to be friends too." Kenzi said with a big smile on her face.

Bo sighed knowing where her best friend was getting at.

"Kenzi I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Bo asked.

"Okay Bo" Kenzi laughed turning and walking away.

"What was all that about?" Tamsin frowned.

"Nothing important, trust me, but why are you here?" Bo asked. She was surprise to see Tamsin at her locker.

"Well I said we should meet up after school and I didn't see you by my locker, so I asked a couple of people where yours was" Tamsin answered with a smirk.

Bo was impressed to see Tamsin actually caring and taking time out of her day for her.

"Oh really?" Bo asked with a smile.

"No" Tamsin laughed, " I just wanted to see your expression and it was priceless. I have soccer practice today and this is the route I take outside to the fields, see?" Tasmin continued pointing to her sports bag.

" Oh well, what was the point of coming over to stop and talk to me?" Bo asked with a frown.

Tamsin was confusing and Bo didn't feel like dealing with her purposeful mood swings.

Before Tamsin could answer Evony walked over to them.

"Hi Tamsin" Evony smiled. "Hi.. Bo." Evony said without a smile and slight frown forming. "We have practice Tamsin, you can't be late talking to some slut that can easily come and go" Evony added starting to pull Tamsin away.

"Oh please" Bo mumbled under her breath.

"Let's go Tamsin" Evony said again and little more demanding.

"Fine." Tamsin answered rolling her eyes. "Can you give me five more seconds, please?" Tamsin asked Evony.

"Fine. Hurry up. " Evony said walking away.

"Anyways-" Tamsin started but was cut off by Bo.

"Save it Tamsin. I have to go find Kenzi anyways, I guess I'll see you in health tomorrow" Bo said turning to leave. She was upset and probably came off as really harsh just now. She couldn't tell if she was upset with Evony being a jerk, but she was pretty much used to it. _Maybe_, Bo thought she was mad at Tamsin for getting under her skin and playing her like a puppet. She couldn't stand the new person she was becoming. Usually, Bo picked who she wanted and got them. This was different. She didn't pick Tamsin but yet feelings were still there and she definitely didn't "have" Tamsin.

"Wait", Tamsin said grabbing Bo arm and turning her back around to face her.

"Maybe I came to talk to you" Tamsin said with a smile. "But you're right. I have to go too. Bye Bo." Tamsin said running away to practice.

Bo took out her phone and dialed Kenzi number.

"Hey, meet me at the library, okay?, bye." Bo said to Kenzi through the phone.

She couldn't believe it. Tamsin actually seemed genuine the last few seconds of their conversation, even though Bo was being resentful towards her.

_ Maybe she wanted to be friends_. _I mean that's all we could be_, Bo thought, _Dyson likes her, plus she's straight, and I have Lauren, _She_ started_ to come up with a list of reasons, hopefully she would be able to come up with a way to stop thinking about Tamsin.

_ Maybe, I should just stay away from her and I wouldn't be in this dilemma_, still Bo couldn't get over Evony. She seemed to have type of effect over Tamsin and Bo wanted to know to know why. _She must be black mailing her with information, _Bo thought. Tamsin didn't seem like she would be able to push over easily, yet, Evony always seemed to be able to get Tamsin to do whatever she wanted her to do.

"Oh well" Bo sighed.

It had nothing to do with her anyways. So, she shouldn't care about what was going on in Tamsin personal life. However, she still wanted to be _in_ her personal life and she didn't know whether it was as a friend or more.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're thinking to much" Bo said to herself. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. " Bo added and went back to her thoughts.

_This girl is going to be the death of me_, she thought. _ This causes for a serious Kenzi fix me up._


	4. Chapter 4: Down and Personal

_Sorry guys! Really short chapter, I know, but I felt like I needed to get more in depth with what Bo is actually feeling and develop an actual plot, hence the "down and personal" . Chapter 5 is already written and will be posted sometime tomorrow. It's way longer than this and gets back into Bo/Tamsin and Hale/Kenzi along with every in it since not a lot of people appear in this one-on-one_.

* * *

Chapter four: Down and Personal

As Bo approached the school library she was pushed against the wall with a great deal of force.

"Hey" Bo said starting to fight back when she noticed it was Kenzi.

"What's your problem?!" Bo yelled at her, pushing them off the wall.

"Nothing, I thought you might've been Evony..." Kenzi replied sheepishly, embarrassed she just attacked her best friend.

"Why would you think that?" Bo asked confused with Kenzi confession.

When Kenzi didn't answer and lowered her head in guilt , Bo understood why.

"Kenzi. When I asked you to leave and wait for me, you didn't leave. Did you?" Bo asked finally putting the pieces together.

"Well, not exactly. I wanted to make sure you were okay BoBo" Kenzi replied with a little smile hoping that would calm her friend down.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Bo asked a with a slight frown.

"You know. Tamsin and all coming from out of the blue and you didn't look so good before I left. Then I saw Evony and Tamsin teaming up and I was worried-" Kenzi said but Bo cut her off at the last minute clearly upset.

"They weren't 'teaming up', Kenzi" Bo snapped defensively.

"Woah, calm down, hot stuff. Sorry, I was just concerned. I didn't mean any harm, I promise." Kenzi said stepping back away.

"No, it's fine Kenzi. I'm not sure what has gotten into me lately" Bo finally admitted taking a step toward her best friend.

"It's fine, BoBo. Come here." Kenzi said pulling her in for a hug.

She knew her best friend was having a hard time with her relationship with Lauren and now that a new person was being added into the equation, Bo had a lot to handle. Especially, if that new person had ties with Evony. She was worried about Bo, but decided that she wouldn't bring it up later that tonight like she originally planned since Bo had went through a lot today.

The two hadn't notice Lauren walking towards them.

"Hey" Lauren said noticing that Bo eyes were red probably from crying and Kenzi worried expression something had to be wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asked directing it towards Bo since she already knew Kenzi feelings towards her weren't exactly the kindest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. What are you still doing at the school?" Bo replied. She wasn't proud of lying to Lauren but she knew it was necessary. With all the confusion she had going on in her personal life, she didn't want to drag Lauren into it.

"Just finishing up a project for a teacher. We never finished our conversation during lunch. You were going to ask me something." Lauren said, she knew it must've been something important but she didn't know what because Bo had seemed so distant lately.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Lauren I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date this weekend?" Bo asked.

_ Shit_. Bo thought. _Did I really just ask her that? I'm not even sure if I have feelings for_ _her plus she's told me no multiple times._

"Yeah, Bo, that seems perfect" Lauren answered with a smile.

She didn't know what changed but Bo seemed different, but a good different. She wasn't the reckless person she was before, who only cared about screwing each other 24/7. Matter of fact, she had a kind of sweet and hopeless romantic vibe to her.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt this love fest but Bo, we told Hale we would stop by the fields. Remember?" Kenzi asked rolling her eyes.

Bo shot her a death stare at the 'love fest' comment but Kenzi didn't seem to notice.

"You're right. See you later Lauren" Bo said following her best friend who already left.

"Wow" Bo said with a smirk once she caught up. "Some one is in a rush to see her man" Bo added.

"Whatever." Kenzi said rolling her eyes with a smirk because she knew it was true.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealously is a Bitch

_I'm back guys! Sorry for such the long wait. School is literally killing my time to write but here is chapter Five, chapter Six will most likely be posted tomorrow morning because I have started to write it and will continue to for the rest of the day! Keep posting reviews I seriously love the feedback. Also thanks for all the follows and favorites!_

* * *

Chapter 5- Jealously is a Bitch

As Bo and Kenzi walked out onto the fields, Bo quickly spotted Tamsin laughing with her soccer team.

_God_, Bo thought._ She has a beautiful smile._

Kenzi noticed Bo distracted and slapped her arm.

"Jesus, Bo we just had a conversation about this. Either talk to her or stop staring at her like a creep" Kenzi said with a laugh.

"I wasn't thinking about her, Kenz" Bo said trying to hide her blush. "I'm just simply looking in her direction".

"If you say so BoBo" Kenzi said noticing her best friend flushed face. "I actually think you're not the only one checking out the blonde hottie" Kenzi added with a wink and pointed to a tall guy in a lacrosse uniform.

"Who is that? He doesn't even know Tamsin. I bet he's wasting his time." Bo said cold heartily not noticing how jealous she just sounded.

"I think that's Dyson" Kenzi said trying to control her laugh. She noticed how jealous Bo had just became over a guy she didn't think she knew at first and it was very amusing.

"Oh yeah. They would make a cute couple, I think I'm going to go over and talk to Tasmin for him" Bo said with a small smile trying to play cool.

_I can't let her get to me like this but yet she does_. Bo thought as she started to walk over to Tamsin she stopped because she notice she left Kenzi alone without receiving an answer.

Bo turned around and noticed Kenzi walking over to Hale, who seemed to just finish lacrosse practice.

_Wait. If lacrosse practice is over.. Where's Dyson_? Bo thought with confusion. As she turned back around she spotted Dyson flirting with Tamsin.

A normal person who didn't know Dyson would simply think that he and tamisn were having an innocent conversation, but Bo knew Dyson. When Dyson really liked someone, she could spot it in his eyes. It was literally the look of young puppy dog love.

"Ugh" Bo grunted. _This is what made developing feelings for_ _Tamsin even worst._ She thought._ If Dyson was to ever find out he would be crushed._

Bo was pulled away from her thoughts as a familiar voice spoke to her and instantly made her smile.

"What are you thinking about, hot pants?" Tamsin asked with a smirk. She had noticed Bo walking onto the field with Kenzi and wanted to apologize for the way Evony treated Bo before.

"Nothing. I see you have meet my friend" Bo said and instantly wanted to take it back.

"Blonde lacrosse player? Yeah, he's hot and pretty bangable" Tamsin said with a smirk trying to test the waters with Bo because she noticed how flustered she just became after hearing Tamsin refer to Dyson as "bangable".

"Yeah, I guess you can say he is..." Bo said shifting her weight to her left foot, she was feeling uncomfortable talking to Tamsin about banging someone other than her.

"Mhmm. Evony told me you used to date him, correct?" Tamsin questioned.

"Yeah...what's it to you?" Bo snapped defensively after hearing Evony name being mentioned.

"You're right. It has nothing to do with me. I just wanted to see if if was true" Tamsin said.

"If what was true?" Bo questioned growing more confused by the minute.

"That you bang every living thing" Tamsin said with a slight smirk forming.

"Why do you care about who I bang?" Bo asked Tamsin

"It's nothing to me. Maybe... The blonde lacrosse player asked me out, you know" Tamsin said waiting for Bo response.

"Like on a date?" Bo asked with a frown feeling the jealously in her arise.

"Yeah something like that. Do you think I should go?" Tamsin asked Bo.

She wanted Bo to say no. She needed Bo to say no. She did enjoy messing with Bo head with the hot/cold feelings but when it came to them dating different people she just couldn't see it or want it for that fact.

"Yeah, he's really a great guy" Bo said with a light smile, she didn't want Tamsin to think she cared plus she had a date coming up with Lauren anyways.

"Hey, maybe we can double- date tomorrow after school, are you off practice?" Bo added.

"You're dating someone" Tamsin said to herself more as a thought than an actual question.

"Well no, it's my ex... I'm thinking about getting back with her though" Bo said she noticed that Tamsin was becoming distant with her but she didn't understand why.

"Yeah, that seems perfect. I have blondie's number so I'll text him the deets tonight.. Later Bo" Tamsin said starting to walk away but Bo ran to catch up with her.

"Wait. Tamsin. Is everything okay?... I mean if you don't want to go on the date tomorrow I'm not forcing you. I don't want to interrupt you and Dyson..." Bo said but was cut off by Tamsin.

"It's fine Bo. I just have a lot on my mind lately. Anyways, I have to meet Evony somewhere so I really need leave... we can maybe talk later... in class" Tamsin said walking away for the second time not waiting for Bo to answer.

_What the actual fuck_. Bo thought. _What did I do wrong. Maybe she actually have feelings for Dyson and I just intruded on their first date. She probably hates me._

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled.

Bo turned around and saw Kenzi running over breaking her free from her constant thoughts of Tamsin.

"Yeah? Where is Dyson and Hale going? I thought we all were going to hang out afterwards." Bo said.

"Well they have a lot of homework plus I think a serious girl one on one talk is needed" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Oh, is that so?" Bo asked with a smirk. "And why is that?"

"Well yes! Dyson couldn't keep his eyes off the sexual tension you and Tammy were having!" Kenzi said still grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing is going on, Kenz. I promise. She basically just stormed away from me less than 2 seconds ago." Bo said rolling her eyes and quickly becoming upset after remembering what just happened with Tamsin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Kenzi said "Save that for Tammy because she's probably only one that doesn't see the lovey dovey look you always give her. Let's just get home before it gets late"

"Fine" Bo said shrugging off Kenzi comments. She didn't want to have Tamsin on her mind for once. She just needed her thoughts back, and that meant the ones that didn't include Tamsin and stress.

"Bo. What did I tell you about shutting the world off to think about Tamsin?" Kenzi asked after noticing that Bo was awfully quiet.

"You're right, Kenz. I'm not sure what's gotten in to me. Lately, Tamsin has become all I think about and I'm not sure why" Bo said hanging her head low.

"Oh, I think you know why. No one ever said falling in love was easy..." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"I'm not falling in love, Kenzi" Bo said rolling her eye. "Lets just get home while you still have your legs" Bo added flashing Kenzi a smile.

Kenzi laughed at the joke knowing that Bo could never hurt her and continued to walk beside her in silence.

_Could I really be falling in love with her_? Bo thought. _It wouldn't matter anyways.. Tamsin had Dyson, she couldn't possibly love me back._


	6. Chapter 6: Bo POV

A/N: Sorry for the super late post. I'll try to post as much as I can but with finals approaching it's pretty hard... But don't leave me now! We're just getting into the plot and this story will later be rated M ;) anyways for those who said that they couldn't wait until the double date; it's coming up soon! Thanks again!

*Note- There is no Tamsin in this, just Tamsin feels. Next chapter, we will found out who Tamsin is exactly to Evony and their relationship with each other! This chapter is just for Bo and Kenzi; even though Kenzi sounds like Bo mother in this, lol. I kinda like it. Let me know what you think by reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 6

Bo POV:

As Bo and Kenzi approached the house, she still couldn't get her mind wrapped around the way Tamsin was starting to behave towards her.

_Yeah_, Bo thought. Tamsin was not the type to express her feelings openly like Evony but something still felt off. _Someone doesn't usually doesn't storm off without a reason so what did I do this_ _time_, Bo asked herself.

She started to recall the details of that afternoon and focused in on their last couple of minutes together. Tamsin had told Bo about Dyson asking her out on a date and also asked Bo if she thought she should go or not. She really wanted to tell Tamsin not to go out with Dyson but to go out with her instead, she wanted to scream that from the bottom of her heart and at the top of her lungs.

However, that didn't come out.

Bo knew she couldn't deal with seeing Tamsin with anyone else other than her so she wasn't sure why she told Tamsin to go along with the date. It was a easy way to hide her feelings for her, for now, but a dumb idea; considering in a couple of days, Tamsin and Dyson will be going on their first date.

She also told Tamsin about Lauren but didn't really see any harm in that since her and Lauren weren't a thing or wouldn't become a thing anytime soon. Plus, Tamsin probably didn't care much about who she dated anyways. God, Bo thought, what the hell is wrong with me?

As Bo and Kenzi walked into the door Bo noticed a note on the coffee stand.

"Bo, I left money for you in the safe. I got called in for business again but I shouldn't be away for long, Trick." Bo read out loud to Kenzi.

"Cool! We should throw a party, Bo!" Kenzi yelled jumping up and down.

"What?! No. We can't do that. I'm not even sure how long he'll be gone." Bo responded

"Fine." Kenzi said "Well, let's use the context clues. He left you money... And it looks like a pretty decent amount of it, I say about a good week. I don't we'll see him until 4 days at the most" Kenzi said all while counting the money.

"That doesn't mean we should throw a party, Kenz" Bo replied looking over at her friend

"We can invite Tamsin." She said with a smirk. Kenzi knew how much Bo liked her already, without Bo even knowing it herself, plus it would be the only way Bo would agree to ever throwing a party.

"Fine... I'm not even sure if she would even come or not but I guess we can start planning one." Bo said giving into the pressure her best friend was putting her under.

"Yay! Now it's time for some serious girl talk. I'll grab the ice cream and spoons" Kenzi said while walking off to the kitchen.

Bo ran upstairs and quickly put The Notebook into her DVD player as Kenzi approached the bedroom door soon as the movie was about to began.

"Okay" Kenzi said flopping down next to Bo in the bed and reaching for the remote to turn down the tv, "Give me the details of the new blonde, she's been here less than a week and I'm hearing so much about her" Kenzi finished looking over at Bo to make sure she was playing attention.

"Her name is Tamsin, Kenzi and you know that why do you insist on calling her blondie all the time?" Bo asked trying to change the subject which Kenzi took notice to.

"Well she's blonde, right?" Kenzi said with a laughter. "But fine I'll call her Tamsin from now on and hey!, don't change the subject! Mama needs some details" Kenzi said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to know?" Bo sighed.

"Well first off, do you have feelings for her?" Kenzi asked Bo seriously without making fun of her.

"I have feelings for Lauren." Bo answered turning her body away from Kenzi and continued to watch the movie.

"Not so fast! You're avoiding the question!" Kenzi yelled.

"I am not. I simply don't see why me, having feelings for her or not, 'matters'." Bo sighed and turned her head to look at Kenzi.

"Mhmm yeah right, well does she have feelings for you?" Kenzi asked

"She has-Dyson." Bo answered, her voice cracking a little.

"That doesn't mean anything. " Kenzi said noticing how heartbroken Bo sounded.

"Yes it does, Kenz. It means everything" Bo answered getting upset not at Kenzi but with Tamsin and her growing relationship with Dyson.

"Okay, tell Mama Kenz why it means that this girl doesn't have any feelings for you" Kenzi said.

"She has Dyson. They are happy together... And they're going on a date." Bo said with a sigh

"That doesn't mean anything BoBo, sorry I'm about to lecture you but I see the way she looks at you and how much your opinion matters to her or she would've stopped talking to you because Evony doesn't like you but she still talks to you so none of the Dyson or Evony stuff even matters. Go out there and fight for your girl." Kenzi said with a big smile on her face.

"I guess you're right maybe I should give Tamsin and I a chance to become an us but that still doesn't change the fact that her and Dyson are going on a date. I don't want to hurt Dyson you know how sensitive he is" Bo said with a slight frown, even though it was kind of sweet how much Dyson cared for someone and that was the reason Bo previously fell for him, it also meant that he could make Tamsin fall for him too.

"Well aren't you going on a date with Lauren?" Kenzi asked

"You're right Kenz! I totally forgot I asked Tamsin to double date with me... Oh no, oh no" Bo said jumping up from the bed and began to pace back and forth.

"Woah, woah, BoBo calm down what's wrong?" Kenzi said getting up from the bed to stop Bo from freaking out and creating a huge dent in the floor by pacing.

"Tamsin hates me" Bo said covering her face with her hands and sitting down on the floor.

"Sweetie, Tamsin doesn't hate you, she could never hate you and you and I both know that for a fact. Okay, I am starting to miss 'my sweet and confident in herself Bo' can someone please tell me where she is" Kenzi said to Bo pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know, Kenz but I miss her too. You know I never felt like this before in my life and it's scary" Bo admitted

"I know, I know come to mama Kenz. Love sometimes can be scary, but it'a up to you whether you're going to take the risk. You know it's fine to like someone Bo just don't lose yourself in her and I'm sure if she didn't want you to join the double date she would've said no so she must want you there" Kenzi said

"You're right. This is silly" Bo laughed " I've been talking all about me and my girl problems, how are you and Hale" Bo asked flashing her famous Bo Dennis smile.

"There is no Hale and I... Yet" Kenzi said with a smirk.

"OMG! What do you mean yet?" Bo asked

"I mean yet.. He said he wanted to talk to me about something later this week and I honestly hope it's a date" Kenzi said.

"Well I bet it is, who wouldn't want to go and a date with you" Bo said

"Yeah yeah I know I'm pretty hot" Kenzi said jokingly rolling her eyes.

"Well that's enough girl talk for tonight lets finish the movie, then our homework and hit the hay" Bo said because she was growing tired.

Kenzi climbed back unto the bed and Bo followed.

"Yeah you're right. You know you can tell me anything right?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah I know, Kenz you're the best 'non sister' a girl could ever have." Bo said with a smile and they went back to watching the movie.


End file.
